The Agent
by French Ann Gilmore
Summary: Janett Smith é uma agente especial da CIA que tenta conciliar seu trabalho para o Governo dos Estados Unidos com seu casamento com Christian Rogers, um publicitário inteligente, bonito e educado que conheceu há quatro anos em uma missão em Nice na França.


Janett Peta Smith é uma agente especial da CIA que tenta conciliar seu trabalho para o Governo dos Estados Unidos com seu casamento com Christian Smith, um publicitário inteligente, bonito e educado que conheceu há quatro anos em uma missão em Nice na França. Para ele, ela é uma famosa estilista de roupas femininas que estava lá de férias. Para salvar seu casamento Peta sacrifica seu trabalho na CIA. Até que na mesma noite, eles descobrem que Peta é alvo de um golpe milionário tramado pela CIA para destruir informações que Peta tem sobre o caso da Flecha Negra. O que parecia ser finalmente um casamento perfeito transforma-se em um jogo de vida ou morte, enquanto eles têm que lidar com sogros, casamento, manter as aparências e ainda sobreviver.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

Peta atravessou o saguão do hotel Negresco com seu vestido vermelho-sangue para completar mais uma missão designada pela CIA. Apesar de chamar muita atenção, matava como se fosse invisível e tratava de não deixar pistas. Havia chegado a cidade de Nice aquela manhã e estava acompanhada de um agente que se passava por seu irmão. Edgar iria junto a ela na festa de gala que Mark Luther havia organizado para a noite de ano novo na cobertura que mantinha em um dos prédios mais luxuosos da cidade com vista para a bela praia em Nice.

Entrou no carro de luxo alugado pela agência acompanhada de Edgar. Trocou poucas palavras com o seu "irmão" no caminho para a cobertura de Mark Luther, um traficante de artes ucraniano. As mulheres mais belas se encontravam ali vagando pela festa, se agarrando com alguns homens ou se exibindo na piscina. No lugar onde parte das garotas estavam apenas com biquini minúsculos e vestidos transparentes, era uma das poucos que vestia um vestido longo e elegante. Edgar se separou dela na festa e ficou na reta-guarda caso ela precisasse de ajuda, mas sabia que ela completaria a missão com sucesso novamente. Mark era o homem de cabelos grisalhos e lisos na piscina abraçado a duas mulheres, mantinha toda a atenção em Jane.

- Ei, você! - ele chamou. - Por que você não tira esse vestido? - ele lançou um olhar malicioso para ela, que sorriu.

- Como quiser. - alcançou o zíper do vestido e o abriu lentamente revelando seu biquíni preto. Os homens presentes ficaram prestativos com a moça, mas se Mark a queria, ele conseguiria. Mas ela despertara muita inveja nas meras garotas mortais.

- Ainda não sei seu nome, docinho.

- É Nikita. - disse-lhe de um jeito sedutor.

- Nunca a vi antes, Nikita. - chamou-lhe. - Quem te trouxe aqui?

- Elena. Yelena? - ela fingiu procurar por Elena. - Ela disse que estava rolando uma festa legal, então aqui estou.

- Vão. - ele disse com sotaque para as garotas que estavam junto a ele. - Venha. Vamos, beba algo.

- Esperava ficar seca. - pôs sua mãos na frente de seu corpo. - Por que não vamos ao bar?

- Como você disse, é uma festa legal. - ele encheu um copo com champagne. - Se quiser ficar, vai precisar... se molhar.

Entrou na piscina indo de encontro a Mark que estava em um tipo de piscina menos no meio e com água quente.

- Não foi tão ruim, foi? - ele perguntou enquanto entregava o copo a Jane/Nikita.

- É só que... isso vai tornar derrubar seu guarda-costas muito mais difícil. - segurou o pescoço de Mark delicadamente.

- Como? - torceu o pescoço dele, o matando. Rapidamente pegou a faca na borda da piscina e jogou no seu guarda-costas, correndo para sair dali enquanto todos as pessoas gritavam e corriam para se esconder. Pegou uma cadeira para se defender dos tiros de outro guarda costas e correu para dentro do apartamento.

- Alvo abatido. - informou ao seu agente e a CIA. Correu para pegar as escadas e descer na janela do segundo andar que dava para os fundos do prédio, onde Edgar esperava.

- Bom trabalho, Jane ou devo dizer, Nikita. - ele riu da parceira dando partida no carro. Peta se vestiu com o vestido vermelho-sangue de antes e prendeu seu cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Cala a boca e dirija Edgar. - ela ordenou com a voz firme. - Para onde vamos agora?

- Nós temos a noite de ano novo pela frente, não quer ir para a festa no hotel Negresco?

- Não, já chega de festas. Você devia ir. - disse-lhe. - Nós voltaremos para os Estados Unidos logo pela manhã.

- Então, feliz ano novo. - Edgar seguiu para um lado do carror e Jane foi para o outro.

Tomou um banho relaxante na banheira da suíte em que estava hospedada. Vestiu-se com um vestido cinza, pois poderia decidir descer para festa a qualquer momento. Olhou no celular e eram onze e cinquenta e nove, foi para a sacada de seu quarto que dava de frente para a praia e observou as pessoas gritando:

- Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um. - os fogos de artíficio explodiram no céu de Nice, duraram no minímo cinco minutos. Jane saiu da sacada e foi em direção a porta do quarto.

Chegando lá viu Edgar dançando uma dança desconhecida por Jane totalmente bebâdo. Todos estavam felizes, sorrindo à toa. Seus olhos se encarregaram de prestar atenção no homem alto, com músculos definidos, cabelos castanhos e curvado no banco do bar. Parecia distraído com a bebida no seu copo.

- Noite difícil? - Jane perguntou se sentando no banco ao lado dele.

- Posso servir alguma coisa a Senhorita? - o barman lhe perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Um martine, por favor. - sorriu em resposta, e o barman se prontificou a buscar o drink dela.

- Desculpe, o que disse? - o homem perguntou, mas Peta respondeu sem olhar para ele:

- Deixa eu advinhar, foi despedido ou terminou com a namorada? - perguntou finalmente olhando-o. Os olhos dele a surpreenderam, eram de verde exuberante que a fez desviar o olhar.

- Noiva, na verdade. E você?

- Férias com meu irmão. - ela apontou para pista de dança. - Acho que ele está aproveitando mais as férias do que eu.

- E então, como se chama?

- Oh, desculpe-me. Sou Janett Wilson, dona da grife Peta's Brand. - apertou a mão dele.

- Sou Christhoper Smith, publicitário. - ele sorriu radiante. - Minha ex-noiva adora sua grife. - ele lhe disse, parecendo abatido.

- Então ela tem bom gosto. - abriu um sorriso aconchegante.

**Capítulo I - **Agência Central de Inteligência.**  
><strong>

Tirou os saltos que apertavam seus pés, mais uma vez se atrasou para o jantar e fez seu marido infeliz como todas as vezes que fazia uma viagem internacional para executar uma missão. Ultimamente tem feito viagens para países mais próximos por causa de seu marido, mas do mesmo jeito se atrasava uma, duas, três horas para o jantar e Chris a maioria das vezes tinha ido dormir. Estão juntos desde a missão em Nice, há três anos e o casamento dos dois não vai nada bem. Peta havia desafiado a CIA para se casar com ele, mas de nada adiantava se ele não sabia disso e isso _a fazia_ infeliz. Consilhiar seu trabalho de faixada como estilista e o seu casamente está se tornando impóssivel.

Peta ao contrário de Chris não tentava nada para salvar a relação, e isso magoava muito seu marido. Apesar de tudo, Peta ama seu marido e seria capaz de tudo por ele. Depois de ver o bilhete deixado por Chris em cima da mesa de jantar, Jane subiu as escadas exausta. Abriu a porta e encontrou a luz acesa e Chris lendo um livro atentamente na cama de casal. Ele fingiu não ver e ela se sentou ao lado dele, que não se mexeu. Delicadamente ela abaixou o livro que ele lia e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos verdes dele, hipnotizada. Se condenava por não ter tempo para ficar com seu maravilhoso marido, o qual todas as mulheres se sentiriam lisonjeadas por ter perto alguém como Chris. Bonito, inteligente e educado.

- Chris... - ela começou manhosa. - Eu passei dos limites hoje não foi? - ela subiu em cima dele, que segurou-a pelas costas.

- Até quando você vai fazer isso comigo Peta? - fazia tempo que não o ouvia falando seu nome do meio, que virou seu apelido. Ele definitivamente não estava bravo com ela como nas outras vezes, mas ele estava magoado.

- Desculpa. - foi só o que ela disse antes de se encostar no ombro de Chris. Tinha que tomar uma decisão ali e agora. - Eu prometo que vou organizar meus horários - olhou nos olhos de seu marido de novo. - Amanhã. E então nós podemos jantar juntos à noite.

- É sério ou é só uma daquelas suas promessas? - ele sorriu de canto.

- É seríssimo. Eu quero **muito** ficar mais tempo com você. - e era totalmente verdade. Beijou-o com a mesma paixão de anos atrás. - Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo. - ele repetiu a beijando e a colocando em baixo dele.

- Por que você não me deixa tomar banho primeiro? - ela perguntou maliciosamente.

- Só se você não demorar. - ele deitou do lado dela.

Peta disparou para banheiro para tomar uma ducha e ficar com um cheiro de jasmin que Chris adorava. Escolheu uma lingerie simples e sexy e se olhou no espelho, fazia tempo que ela não se arrumava tanto para uma noite com seu marido, aliás, fazia pelo menos um mês que não se deitava com Chris. Esborrifou perfume em lugares estrategicos para o cheiro permanecer e respirou fundo. Tinha anos de casamento e ainda ficava com as pernas bambas quando se tratava de Chris. Só ele é capaz e fazê-la gemer incostantemente.

- Uau, você continua com tudo em cima amor. - ele a elogiou sorrindo na cama. - Por que você não vem para cá agora?

- Por que você não vem me buscar? - sorriu sedutoramente pondo as mãos na cintura. Chris se levantou vestido com uma Calvin Klein._ 'Céus, não acredito que eu troquei Chris pelo trabalho tantas vezes'_ pensou com a pulsação acelerada e comprimindo seus lábios. Parecia que não faziam isso fazia uma eternidade, sentia imensas saudades de colar seu corpo com Chris e beijá-lo avassaladoramente. No fim foi isso que fizeram com ele a guiando até a cama. Não demorou mais do que dois minutos para a sua lingerie e cueca dele estarem no chão.

Na manhã seguinte Chris levou sua mulher no trabalho como a muito tempo não fazia e deu um beijo demorado nela, não querendo a soltar jamais. Com relutância deixou ela ir, mas não sem antes ela relembrar do jantar à noite. Pôs seu óculos andando elegantemente até o elevador. Digitou a senha e o computador fez a indentificação pela sua digital.

- Bom dia Borboleta149. - Amy, o computador, saudou Peta.

- Bom dia Amy. - colocou seus óculos de novo entrando em seu esconderijo, onde ficavam suas parceiras: Karla, Catherine, Juliette, Mandy, Mollie e Lauren. Todas mulheres como se pode ver, pois Peta preferia trabalhar com elas. Ela tinha sua própria central desde que completou uma missão importante na Suécia. - Bom dia meninas! - cumprimentou-as com intenso bom humor. - Mandy, ligue para Carlos.

- Algum problema Peta? - Lauren perguntou preocupada.

- Nenhum Lauren, eu só tenho que resolver uma coisa.

- _A que devo a honra de sua ligação?_ - a voz de Carlos invadiu toda a central.

- Você sabe que eu sou muita direta. - começou Peta totalmente decidida. - Eu quero me demitir. - a sala inteira ficou em silêncio.

- _Por causa de seu casamento? Nós dissemos que não ia dar certo._

- Não quero mais ser uma assassinada.

- _Você sabe muito bem que só matamos inimigos do Governo._

- Tem certeza? E o Dexter?

- _Infelizmente tem pessoas que se viram contra nós. Sabe que sem nós o mundo de Christopher não existiria._

- Não tente me persuadir, eu já tomei uma decisão.

- _Você não pode cair fora._

- Est_ou saindo. - _anunciou colocando seu óculos que estavam em cima da mesa novamente e pegando sua bolsa. Deu adeus para suas companheiras e saiu pela porta que dava para seu escritório, onde criava as peças para sua grife. Seu ateliê também funcionava ali. Sentia um alívio em ter se livrado da CIA. - Caitlin? - chamou sua assistente de produção.

- Senhora? - ela tinha medo de Jane Peta.

- Estou lhe dando o dia de folga. E de agora em diante me chame de Peta. - sorriu para sua assistente talentosa. - Nós podemos começar a criar a nova coleção amanhã mesmo.

- Obrigada Sen... Peta. - Caitlin se retirou da sala desnorteada.

Peta discou o número de sua amiga Lucy Hale, uma socialite patricinha.

- _Ah meu deus, Jane!_ - Lucy gritou no telefone, fazia tempo que não via sua amiga.

- Senti falta disso.

- _O que aconteceu para você me ligar?_

- Eu quero vestir uma coisa especial hoje à noite com Chris, acho que você pode me ajudar. Por que você sabe, eu não sou muito boa com lingeries. - Lucy podia jurar que Jane corou.

- _Entendi._ - Lucy disse maliciosamente. - _Te encontro no LA Mall às quatorze horas, pode ser?_

- Na verdade eu estava pensando em agora.

- _Jura?_ - agora Jane podia jurar que Lucy estava com os olhinhos brilhantes. - _Quando eu chegar no prédio do seu ateliê, eu ligo._

E desligou. Minutos depois recebeu uma ligação de seu marido a chamando para almoçar com ele.

- Faz tempo que não fazemos isso, é claro que eu aceito. - ela sorriu. - Vai ser bom encontrar Kate e Spencer.

-_ Às duas horas, não se esquece._

- Claro. Mas não se magoe se eu me atrasar, eu vou ao shopping com Lucy.

- _Fico feliz por isso. Eu te amo, tchau._

- Eu também. Beijo!

**Capítulo II** - O Jantar Quente.


End file.
